


Cold Eats Everything

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Ofinn Börn [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: The cold eats. The cold eatseverything.





	Cold Eats Everything

He's cold. Too cold, surrounded by ice that he can't smash, no matter how hard he tries. And oh, how he's tried. His hands won't make fists, and his arms won't move. Ice like heavy iron and steel cold around his wrists and arms, feet and legs, chest and hips and forehead.

He can hear faint sounds that he's certain are conversation, but he can't make out the words, and can't recognize the voices. He wants to yell, get their attention, but his voice doesn't seem to work. He doesn't like that, and tries again and again until his throat hurts.

He can't smell anything but cold. Not the metal that holds him still, not the people he hears talking, no ice, no chemical stink. Not even himself, like he doesn't exist. Like nothing exists but the cold, and all the rest is his mind playing tricks. Banner playing tricks with him to get him to go away.

All he can see is darkness, sometimes black and entirely lightless, sometimes dull red. Once a blurred indigo with smudges of dark gray. Never enough for him to figure out if they're real or more tricks. As if the cold has eaten the light as well as smell.

Maybe the cold ate the voices too.

He doesn't know how long he's cold, isn't certain that he was ever not cold, before something blooms across his skin that isn't cold. Pries open his eyes with bright, bloody red and pale yellow-green. A roaring cacophany in his ears, and the smell of blood and hot metal rushing to coat his throat with the weight of it.

He roars back, smashing what remains of the ice at last, batting away the tricks that Banner would play to make him go away. He is free, and until he can be sure there won't be cold again, he'll stay that way, and Banner can stay quiet and safe and hidden.


End file.
